Emma
by Nikitta145
Summary: Egy hit nélküli lánynak, vajon hogyan lesz hirtelen hite? És mi fog történni azután? Olvassátok és kiderül :D Ja és Jack Frost x OC párosítású lesz majd.


Télapó ép a szokásos teendőit végezte, mikor egy piros fény villant fel a földgömbön. Szúrós tekintetét vettette rá, majd egy darabig csak nézte. Pont most, karácsony előtt három hónappal. Mikor a körülötte lévő manók és jetik is figyelmesek lettek a jelenségre, akkor az egész játékgyár megmerevedett szépen lassan, míg végül leállt. Csak az egyik manót sodorta el, egy még működésben lévő játékvontat. Télapó ekkor felugrott a székből, amiből megfigyelte az eddigi gyártási folyamatot, majd a földgömböz sétált és megvizsgálta azt. Amerika Partvidék részén csak úgy beterített mindent ez a nagy piros folt a fényével, elnyomva a szokásosan sárgán világítóakat.

„Mi lehet ez?" Kérdezte magában jogosan a Mikulás. Majd az őrzők, ők talán….

Így történt, hogy egybehívta az őrzőket. Kigyúltak észak fényei és lassan mind egybegyűltek. Frost érkezett utoljára.

- Megszokhattuk volna a kölyöktől, hogy mindig késik – vetette oda Nyuszi. – Megáll mókázni… - horkantotta zsémbesen.

- Na, mi a helyzet Télapu? – kérdezte Frost.

- Jack Frost, hát nem látod? – mutatott a földgömbre. Jack most odanézett és tágra nyílt a szeme.

- Egy piros folt? – nézett vissza kérdően.

- Tudod mit jelent ez? – kérdezte Télapó. - Tudjátok mit jelent ez? – nézett a többiekre.

-„?" - Homokember feje fölött egy kérdőjel jelent meg.

- Talán ma előbb kezdődik a karácsony? - kérdezte Nyuszi.

- Valami talán… juhúúú… lehet, hogy… – kezdte Fog izgatottan.

- Ez bajt jelent! – jelentette ki a Mikulás, mikor a Holdbéli Ember is szólni kívánt.

- Talán meghallgathatnánk őt – mutatott a holdra Jack Frost. Mindenki odanézett.

- Akkor haljuk! – mondta a mikulás. Ekkor a hold előhívta a kristályt, amin keresztül kommunikált az őrzőkkel.

Képeket vetített a kristályon keresztül egy csecsemőről, aki sosem hitt. Se Nyusziban, se Mikulásban se Fogtündérben és Homokemberben sem, és Frostban meg végkép nem. Miért?

Nem volt rá ideje. Túl hamar nőtt fel, mondhatni hitt nélkül született. Ezzel vége lett a képeknek.

- Ez a gyermek… - kezdte Fog.

- Talán a listán – vette gyors kezébe Mikulás az elképesztően hosszú listát és átböngészte. – Nem szerepel.

- Ahogy az én tojásaim is elkerülték.

- És az én tündéreim is – mondta Fog. Mind Frostra néztek.

- Most mi van? – kérdezte és ment egy kört a botjával, de a többiek még mindig fixírozták. – Ahol él ott mindig meleg van, nem nagyon jártam még arra – kommentálta.

- Megfeledkeztünk róla – mondta Mikulás.

- Szegény gyermek és mi cserbenhagytuk – mondta Fog.

- Hogy lehet valakiről csak úgy megfeledkezni? – kérdezte Frost, mire a többiek neheztelően néztek végig rajta.

- Hitet kell belé vernünk! – mondta Mikulás és az öklét összecsapta.

- Azért ez kicsit… morbid – mondta Frost. – Még is hogy verünk meg egy gyereket.

- Nem meg, hanem belé – mondta Nyuszi.

- Megtanítjuk hinni – Ujjongott Fog.

- (Hogyan)? – Jelent meg egy kérdőjel Homokember feje felett.

- Felderítjük a terepet, egyenként és megosztjuk az információinkat egymással – mondta a Mikulás.

- Lehetek én az első? – kérdezte Fog.

- Szerintem menjen inkább Frost – mondta Nyuszi. – Benne hisznek a legkevesebben – közölte.

- Hé – nézett rá mérgesen Frost.

- Így a lebukás veszélye is kisebb – mondta még Nyuszi.

- Akkor Jack Frost, rajtad a világ szeme – közölte Mikulás és megveregette a vállát.

Minden fajta nemű felkészülés nélkül így Jack Frost nekivágott az útnak. Egész meleg volt az éjszaka. Egy földszinti, parthoz közeli házhoz érkezett. Benézett az ablakokon. A szülők már nyugovóra tértek csak egyvalaki görnyedt az asztal fölött és tanult. Barna hosszú egyenes haja volt és a szemei vakítóan kékek, alakja vékony és nagyjából egy magas lehetett Jackkel.

- Egy lány – tapasztotta az arcát az ablaküvegre, ami rögtön bederesedett. A lány fel sem nézett csak olvasott és olvasott, hosszú órákon keresztül. Jack az ágyán ülve figyelte. A lány szobája fehér volt, fehér bútorokkal fehér mindennel, csak az ágy fölötti Monte Everest panoráma törte meg ezt a tiszta fehérséget, némi kékkel, illetve az íróasztali lámpa kis sárga fényével.

Könyv csapódás.

- Na, végre! – mondta Jack és felült az ágyon. A lány nem befejezte a könyvet csak félrerakta és egy másik rakott maga elé. Jack mellé állt és megnézte a könyv borítóját. Csak egy fehér papír volt, amin egy név állt.

- Emma Sun – olvasta. – Hány éves lehetsz Emma, mert már nem vagy az a csecsemő, akit a Holdbéli Ember mutatott nekünk – mondta és az íróasztal egy szabad kis szegletére ült le. Emma kinyitotta a könyvet és elkezdte olvasni. Jack is belekukkantott.

- Kémia? Komolyan te ilyenkor kémiát tanulsz Emma? Éjfél is elmúlt – közölte vele Frost, de úgy is tudta, hogy a lány nem halja. Csak valahogy nehéz volt elfogadni, hogy a nem is olyan régi diadala után még van olyan, aki nem hisz benne és nem is látja.

Emma egy idő után a könyvre hanyatlott és lassan elaludt. Jack félresimított volna egy hajtincset a lány arcából, de mielőtt hozzáért volna, szomorúan vette tudomásul, hogy nem tudja megérinteni.

A lány mintha csak megérzett volna valamit felocsúdott és álmosan a könyvre nézett majd becsukta azt. Felállt és nyújtózkodott egyet. Odament az ablakhoz és kinézett rajta, majd lemondóan sóhajtva battyogott az ágyhoz. A lányon egy igen lenge hálóing volt, és Jack most így végignézve rajta, megállapította, hogy már nem is annyira lány.

- Hány éves vagy Emma? – kérdezte Jack a semmit. Emma bebújt az ágyba és lehunyta a szemeit.

Jack itt végezettnek is érezte a munkát, de még párszor visszanézett a lányra.

- Szép álmokat Emma - mondta és távozott.


End file.
